Generally, audio speaker systems are maintained within their own physical housing, although, in recent years the popularity of placing speakers within other household structures and electronics has risen. The purpose of such a combination is to combine the functions of cooling and audio systems in one decorative, space saving location. Wireless transmission, particularly at or around 900 MHz, has enabled audio wireless systems to be used in conjunction with many household fixtures.
Problems in the prior art include the need to have separate mountings for speakers and ceiling fans, to have additional wiring for speakers and ceiling fans, to have separate types of speakers for varying types of signal inputs, to have conspicuous visible speakers, to have the desired location for speakers on a ceiling already occupied by a ceiling fan, among others, all of which aim to be addressed by the present invention. Additional problems in the prior art, particularly in the combination of speakers with other items, include poor sound quality, poor sound distribution, overheating, difficulty in installation, incompatibility between the speaker and the item, and other problems known by those of ordinary skill in the art.